Future Diary: The new Dairies
by droptheplanet
Summary: What if Yuki, or Yuno, or any of the other Diary holders didn't exist? What if, Dues just decided to hold a game, and chose many different people? Well, these people are decided by you. Prepare... for the Survival game, with Original Characters.
1. OC Maker

Hey guys! My name is Droptheplanet, or my username at least. Anyways, if you are seeing this, you are currently reading my fanfic! (Sorta..)

So, anyways, down to it. I am making a Future Diary fanfic, where it's all original charcaters. But here's the part. I let YOU, the readers, choose many things. Now, I may choose stuff, but if you PM or Review a suggestion, I might just make your dream come true.

This can range from anything to a plot twist, all the way to a character. Now, I plan to release the story ONCE I have 12 Diary holders made...

Now, I have a template here. Please, try to make characters Original. And please, please, ADD DETAIL. Anyways, here we go!

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Number:**

**Appearance: (Can be picture, or words.)**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Diary Name:**

**Diary powers:**

**Strengths and weaknesses of the Diary:**

Alright, there ya go. Now, I must warn you, this is my first fanfic. However, I have done many forum Rp's, and know how to write. All right, see you when 12 diary holders are made!

(PS: If 12 are not done in 1-2 months, I will make some characters myself.)


	2. Chapter 1: The Sibling Diary

Jason sat in his room in a Friday night, letting out a slight sigh. "Damn..." Was uttered out of his mouth, as he lay down.

Lately, his parents had grounded him. By lately, it was more like 20 minutes ago. Why did they ground him? They learned Jason, the 15 year old, was smoking weed. He was caught doing it by a corner store, with one of his buddies.

Jason was fairly tall, standing at 6'1. He had long brown hair that seemed to go down to his neck, and teal eyes, with a thin face. He himself was also very thin, but muscular, due to his regular football routine. It wasn't really the best choice to do weed, but hey, all his other friends were doing it, why not join in on the fun? It's not like he was gonna die or anything..

Jason lived in a house with his Dad, Jarod, his Mom, Marcy, and his two siblings. His 17 year old brother, Mark, and his 14 year old sister, Lucy. Lucy was more of the popular, pretty girl who seemed to take home a new guy every 15 minutes, while Mark seemed to be the smart one, with almost no friends.

Jason heard a knock on his door. He looked over. "Come in, it's not like I'm doing anything.." He said, as someone opened the door. It was his Mom. His mom was holding Jason's phone, a blue, flip phone. She opened it up, and walked over to him. "What the hell is this?" She asked, as she showed him the screen.

20:25:09: Lucy sneaks out of the house.  
20:27:09: Lucy meets up with Fourth.  
Jason's eyes widened, confused. "I have no idea.." He said, looking at it. "Well, it's only 8:24 right now.. yet this is telling us what's happening in the future.." He said, as the clock changed to 8:25. Jason was a bit curious about this, so he looked out of his bedroom window. As he did, he saw his Sister, dressed in a rather revealing outfit, walking out of the house. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, turning back to his mom, who was just standing there. "It said that Lucy would sneak out, right?" He said, looking back at it. "I have no idea what is happening.. but I think that my phone is telling the future, for some weird reason." He said, thinking to himself. "Well, it said that she's meeting up with some dude named Fourth... who the hell names their kid that?" He asked, looking at it again. His mom was stunned. "Um... Son... is this some sort of prank?" She asked, as the phone did a small beep. Another entry appeared. "No, it's not mom. I seriously don't ever remember planning this." He said, looking at his phone once again.

20:30:00: Lucy is stabbed by Fourth and Dies.  
20:31:21: Mark opens up a bag of potato chips.

Jason looked at the phone. "It says that... Lucy dies." He said, looking up to his mom, a bit concerned. His mom laughed. "My my, you kids certainly have quite a prank set up, huh?" She asked, as she walked out of his room, resting Jason's phone on the table. She herself seemed to ignore what was happening. Jason sat in his bed, thinking a bit to himself, worried. Sure, it may just be some weird stuff.. but what if it was legit? Jason grabbed his phone, bringing it with him down the stairs. He went down making minimal noise. He was grounded after all. He put on his Red runners, and ran outside. He ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could, until, his sister was in sight. "Lucy!" He yelled, as his sister, her brown hair flowing in the wind, looked back at him. "Fuck!" Lucy said, being spotted, running a bit faster now. Jason continued running after her. "Hey! You need to go back! That guy you're meeting with, fourth or whatever, he's no good!" He said, as she ran around a corner. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard from Jason's phone. He stopped, looking down at it. The entry about how his Sister met up with fourth, and how she was stabbed, was gone. Instead, it was replaced with:

20:27:50: Lucy sees a man flee, and stops running.

Jason went around the corner, seeing his sister there, exhausted. She was panting, and bent over. Jason sighed in relief. He walked over to his sister, standing next to her. "Damn, you run fast, huh?" He asked, a she nodded, laughing a bit.

Suddenly, Jason's reality was stopped, and he was brought to a large, open room which looked almost like something in a dream... he was on a platform, and he was in the middle of air. Surprised, he jumped back, being stopped by a force field. "What the hell.." He said, as he turned to his left, seeing a large, skull-like figure.

"Ah... welcome, Eleventh."

_  
Note: this is just kind of a "Starting Chapter." I've only made 4th and 11th, and the rest are still up for grabs. Sorry if it was a bit short, I promise you my writing ability will increase as new chapters are released.


End file.
